


The Mistake

by rebecca_selene



Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak rethinks his outing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> written for [fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/)'s Winter/Holiday Challenge [picture prompt 4](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/293594.html)

The aroma of perfectly cooked steak wafted up to Zak’s nostrils. He pressed on the slightly pink hunk of meat with a knife, and bubbling juices ran enticingly down the sides.

Zak shook his head. He knew his meal had come from a cow and not from any creature he had encountered—or rescued—in the rainforest. But still he could almost see the cow’s face in the brown surface of the steak. He smirked at the thought of what Crysta and Pips would say if they saw him now.

Zak called over the waiter and ordered spaghetti, no meatballs.


End file.
